El vacío de Eros
by Akeshi Iris Ayame
Summary: Era siempre violento, brusco y hostil; siempre a la defensiva, nunca se entregaba pero a veces fantaseaba con ello. Para Mello,  el acto sexual no difería  mucho de la muerte misma.


No hay mucho que explicar. Son las dos de la madrugada actualmente y me siento muy productiva a eso de la media noche.

Hace bastante tiempo que subia ningún fic. Espero tener más tiempo, más ideas y más voluntad para seguir escribiendo acerca de esta pareja tan interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>El vacío de Eros<strong>

A Mello le pesaba con un gran dolor el destino de su vida. Le pesaba, porque se resignaba a él y lo cargaba con humillación. Por eso prefería sentirse muerto estando vivo, sentirse vacío y frustrado con la vida y con la de cualquier persona que decidiera sacarlo de su mundo inverosímil de fantasías omnipotentes. Odiaba en especial a esos individuos lejanos de su ensueño utópico que le susurraban las improbabilidades de que su vida algún día fuera completa, llana, rebosante de lo que fuera que los seres humanos normales poseían. Mello se anegaba, no lo creía, pero escuchaba por las noches entre sus estados lúcidos del sueño que una voz le arrancaba la cordura y le dejaba sin aliento. Sentía la endiablada presencia del íncubo más perverso sentada sobre su pecho mientras le susurraba lo humano que era, a pesar de no soportarlo. Le recordaba su _memento mori_, su muerte inminente. Esa que presentía cuando entraba descalzo a la iglesia del orfanatorio y se iluminaba con los colores de los vitrales, que eran de tamaño enorme y reposaban alto, casi en el techo. Mello odiaba tener que mirar al cielo para contemplar las figuras melancólicas e inmortales del catolicismo. Sentía que su parte humana moría un poco; pero sólo un poco. El lugar inalcanzable en el que estaban colocados los vitrales le recordaba que eran objetos inaccesibles y sagrados, muertos eternamente pero perpetuos en el corazón y el espíritu de las personas. Mello jamás sería de esa manera, y lo odiaba; lo odiaba mucho. Él encontraba consuelo en las enseñanzas del catolicismo y sus rituales de consagración porque necesitaba someterse a algo.

Matt fue, quizá, la única persona que descubrió esa necesidad de Mello de someterse a alguien, de entregar su vida a un motivo, una causa, que no necesariamente resultara ser L, o Kira o Near. Mello necesitaba encontrar una razón a su vida y a su muerte, por eso buscaba con desesperación, y sólo encontraba consuelo en la iglesia. Pero la negaba, la rechazaba y se rebelaba a ella como lo hacía en el orfanatorio con todos sus profesores y con Roger. Mello siempre se rebelaba a lo que más quería porque deseaba ser controlado por alguien. Matt fue el único en su vida que conoció ese lado vulnerable y contradictorio de él.

Por eso comprendía que Mello fuera agresivo, brusco, incluso salvaje cuando intentaban tener un momento de intimidad. Mello se resistía a entregarse a cualquier situación que le hiciera sentir que estaba vivo y apunto de morir en este mundo tan terrible; sentía demasiado miedo a la muerte como para culminar el acto carnal, el acto que para él simbolizaba la muerte y la vida en deterioro al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo la muerte, por su profundo misterio y su eterno placer.

El acto de unión era más bien un acto para destrozar. Mello tomaba a Matt de las manos, pero no con el fin de expresar ternura si no con el único afán de asegurarse de que no fuera a utilizar sus manos en contra de él; no acariciaba su rostro ni su vientre, tampoco lo cobijaba con su mirada como hacían las personas que decían amarse. Salvo en contadas ocasiones que Matt no puede recordar con claridad, el sexo pudo ser un jugueteo que Mello necesitó para tranquilizarse; pero de eso ya hace muchos años, cuando eran niños.

Matt se preguntaba si Mello le amaba tanto como él lo hacía. Mello entendía que ese placer que los humanos se brindaban mutuamente era conocido con el nombre de amor, pero él nunca sentía placer por nada.

Mello no se dejaba dominar por nadie, no podía. Pero Matt en algunas ocasiones logró someterlo, y se sintió feliz de que Mello le tuviera tanta confianza. No quiere pensar en que aquella vez fue la única en que se sintió realmente querido. Le gusta pensar, en cambio, que a Mello le causa cierta excitación entregarse a medias. Echarse sobre la cama y permitir que le tomen las manos y se las sujete con firmeza. Matt, al menos, no resulta ser cruel, si no firme y constante cuando siente pasión.

Matt leyó alguna vez que en el sexo las personas manifiestan realmente su carácter. Y no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Esta consciente de que esa idea tan perfecta se refiere al temperamento constante de un individuo en especial, pero él mismo ha observado cómo los cambios de ánimo de Mello afectaron su perversa relación de intimidad.

Recuerda, por ejemplo, una ocasión en que Mello se recostó silencioso sobre la cama, a un lado suyo, en medio de la noche. Estaba triste y callado, como la noche, y el cielo lloraba con él. Matt sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta y abrazarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía Mello no querría dirigirle la palabra al día siguiente, así que siguió echado sobre su costado, fingiendo estar dormido. Y así se quedaron ambos por un buen momento hasta que Mello se tranquilizó y decidió que quería borrar de sus recuerdos la razón de su mala noche; despertó a Matt y le pidió caricias suaves con la mirada, pero después le provocó para que lo lastimara unas cuantas veces. Una vez más, el acto sexual era simbolismo muerte para Mello, por lo cual lo trataba recio, y lo negaba, lo evitaba aunque lo incitaba y se rebelaba ante tal, como hacía con la iglesia, y con Matt y con cualquier cosa a la que parecía querer.

Mello era un ser lleno de miedos; miedos reales y a veces imaginarios, pero todos respondían al mismo origen: la muerte. Mello desea inmortalizar su figura y darle un sentido y una razón a su vida, más allá de L, más allá de Near, Kira o Wammy´s house.

Mello desea darle un sentido a su vida que lo incluya a él, a Matt y a la palabra amor.


End file.
